Entrenamiento un caluroso día de Verano
by Chrome Rokudo
Summary: Que pasa cuando entrenas en un caluroso día de verano? Lucy y Natsu lo descubrirán è e T por lemon :D


Era una tarde muy cálida. Y a lo lejos se veía a una pareja de magos entrenar.

-Ikö Lucy! (N/A: Vamos Lucy!) -Decía un pelirosado. -Tienes que mejorar tu control mágico sobre las llaves.

-Hai Natsu (N/A: Si Natsu!) -Contestó una animada y cansada Lucy.

Corrían de aquí a allí esquivando y atacando al otro.  
Pero sin querer Natsu se tropezó con una piedra del camino y calló encima de Lucy.

Como era un día caluroso y debido a que iban a entrenar Lucy decidió ponerse solo una musculosa fina y un mini short. Y debido a la traspiración las prendas se habían pegado al cuerpo de la chica sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Natsu hizo amague de levantarse, pero... Sintió algo suave y caliente bajo su mano y rodilla...  
Su mano había terminado sobre uno de los senos de la chica y la rodilla de él rozaba la intimidad de ella.

El chico apretó algo brusco el pecho de ella y frotó con fuerza su rodilla. Se sentía muy placentero hacerlo.

Lucy empezó a gemir y Natsu cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía. Se levantó sonrojado y ayudó a levantarse a la rubia.

-C- Creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. -Dijo nervioso y sonrojado él.

-S-si, eso creo. -Contestó de la misma manera ella. -Me voy a casa... A ducharme... Yanne Natsu! (N/A: Hasta luego Natsu!).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lucy había llegado a su apartamento. Se metió corriendo al baño.

Luego del incidente con Natsu su cuerpo estaba excitado. Necesitaba usar la bañera y rápido.

LLenó la tina de baño y se metió rápidamente. Empezó a lavarse el cuerpo pasando parsimoniosamente la esponja por todo su cuerpo... Pero cuando llegó a su intimidad se detuvo más de lo necesario acariciándose ella misma.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se avergonzó y se terminó de enjuagar, se puso solo la bata, pues no tenía ganas de vestirse y salió.

Se acostó en la cama dispuesta a descansar de su agitado día. Pero en cuanto se recostó (de espaldas a la ventana) sintió la urgencia de seguir lo que había dejado a medias en el baño.

Su mano se deslizó temblando por debajo de la bata hasta llegar a su destino... Su intimidad. Mientras que su otra mano frotaba uno de sus grandes pechos.

Apenas había pasado 5 minutos cuando sintió que la ventana se abría de golpe, dando paso a un Natsu alegre.

Natsu se dio vuelta (Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta), y descubrió a la chica con "las manos en la masa".

-Lucy...

Lucy por fin se dio cuenta de la prescencia de Natsu y abrió los ojos de golpe quedando igual de sorprendida que el Dragon Slayer.

-Natsu...

El chico empezó a avanzar hacia ella con paso decidido. Bajó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera gran parte de su cara. La levanto con cuidado entre sus brazos, al estilo princesa. Lucy se aferró con fuerza al cuello del chico. Natsu se sentó en la cama y sentó a la chica sobre sus piernas. La mano de él empezó a desatar el nudo que ataba la bata de Lucy.

Lucy se debatía si detenerlo o no. Pero decidió que no. Quería entregarse a su protector. A la persona que siempre la salvaba, que siempre estaba ahí para ella. Quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Y allí... Fue cuando descubrió que lo amaba. Amaba a su compañero.

La bata cayó al piso. Una de las manos de Natsu empezó a acariciar con delicadeza uno de los senos de ella. Y su otra mano se deslizó despacio hasta llegar a la intimidad de Lucy.

La mano que rozaba la intimidad de ella empezó a describir círculos sobre el vello púbico. Pocoa poco fu bajando para empezar a frotar el dedo índice contra la entrada de ella. Arriba, abajo; arriba, abajo; arriba, abajo. Y así sin parar. Cada tanto cambiaba la velocidad.

La otra mano sostenía a Lucy por detrás de los hombros y al mismo tiempo pellizcaba el pezón del seno derecho de Lucy.

Ella empezó a gemir sin control y a moverse sin tregua. No podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Natsu medio fastidiado de que se moviese bajó su boca y cubrió la de ella en un ardiente y apasionado beso. Las lenguas de ambos empezaron una fiera batalla para decidir quién recorría más terreno.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire Natsu separó sus bocas. La miró por breves segundo y siguió besándola.

La mano de Natsu decidió ir más lejos e introdujo dos dedos de golpe dentro de ella. Como consecuencia la chica gritó de placer. Los espamos empezaron de nuevo.

Natsu la acostó sobre la cama. Su cuerpo no iba a resistir mucho más. Necesitaba introducirse en ella.

Lucy sintió ser recostada con cariño. Y de inmediato como Natsu se posicionaba sobre ella. No supo en qué momento él se había desvestido hasta quedar como vino al mundo.

Natsu empezó a rozar su miembro contra la intimidad de ella. Como si pidiese permiso. Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

Natsu empezó a entrar con delicadeza. Pero no mucho tiempo después sus instintos le ganaron y entró de una estocada.

Entraba y salía sin darle descanso a la chica rubia que tenía espasmos uno detrás de otro.

Lucy sintió que iba a conseguir pronto su orgasmo. Natsu se sentía igual. Las embestidas seguían y seguían. Al cabo de unos minutos Lucy acabó. Y Natsu al sentir las paredes de la vagina de ella aferrarse a su pene también acabó.

Se recostaron agotados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Lu...cy... -Dijo él con la voz entrecortada por su respiración entrecortada.

-¿Hai... Natsu? -Respondió ella de igual forma.

-La... próxima vez... que quieras... hacer...algo así... de nuevo... dímelo... sí o sí. Solo yo podré... hacerte sentir... así. ¿Lo entien... des? -Dijo Natsu con la mirada seria.

Lucy se conmovió. -Lo haré... Natsu. Porque yo... Te amo... Mi Dragón Slayer. -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también... te amo... Lucy. Mi maga... de espíritus celestiales. Nunca me arrepentiré... de haberte salvado... Y por cierto... Tenemos que ir... a entrenar a... lugares calurosos... más a menudo... -Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Natsu. Dejando a una sonrojada Lucy.

Y sin más cayeron en los brazos de morfeo.

Fin

Ta! Tenía que hacerlo! Ésta idea llevaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hacía mucho D: Si no lo hacía iba a explotar xD

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
